Sharon Collins
Sharon Collins (formerly Newman, Abbott & McAvoy) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actress History: *Monica Potter (03/1994-05/1994; recurring) *Heidi Mark (05/1994-07/1994; recurring) *Sharon Case (08/1994-01/1995; recurring & 02/1995-present; contract) Other Information: *Presumed deceased April 15, 2011 to July 8, 2011 Character History: Background: Sharon Collins was born on September 17, 1975. Sharon is the daughter of Doris Collins. Sharon's father abandon the family when Sharon was just a child. Sharon grew up in Madison, Wisconsin and as a teenage was best friends with Grace Turner. Sharon's mother had been left paralyzed following a car accident after chasing Sharon, who ran off refusing to listen to her mother. At fifteen years old, Sharon met and became pregnant by boyfriend Frank Barritt and when she told Frank that she was pregnant he took off. Doris and Sharon barely had enough money to support the themselves, Sharon decided that the child would be given up for adoption. Sharon had very little prenatal care during her pregnancy because of how little money the family had. On January 8, 1991 (later changed to January 8, 1989), Sharon gave birth to a daughter who was given up for adoption. She was adopted by Alice Johnson and named Cassidy "Cassie" Johnson. During the birth Sharon passed out and the doctor delivered a second daughter which both Sharon and her family remained unaware of the second child. The second child was stolen by Ian Ward and Helen Copeland and was named Mariah Copeland. 1990's: After the birth, Doris and Sharon moved to Genoa City, Wisconsin. Sharon started dating Matthew "Matt" Clark but it doesn't last long. Sharon befriends Amy Wilson and her boyfriend Nicholas "Nick" Newman. Sharon and Nick start to fall in love and become a couple. Matt tries to get Sharon back by trying the brake up the couple by revealing Sharon's teenage pregnancy. Sharon and Nick briefly split but were back together. Matt rapes Sharon and she keeps the truth from Nick. Nick and Sharon become engaged and she reveals the rape. Nick raced to Matt's apartment, only to find him on the floor in a pool of blood. The police arrested Nick, who thought Sharon did it. When Matt came to, he said Nick was the one who shot him. Nick was found guilty and sentenced to 15 years in prison. It is later revealed that Amy had shot Matt after he had also raped her. Matt leaves town and Nick is released and Nick and Sharon soon marry. Sharon became insecure in her marriage to Nick and stopped taking her birth control pills. Sharon soon became pregnant and told Nick that it was an accident. Nick convinced her that they were not ready to be parents, and she agreed until she backed out of the abortion she had scheduled at the last minute. On March 3, 1997, Sharon gave birth to an premature son Noah Christian Newman and the couple was told that Noah was unlikely to live. Grace decide to track down Sharon's first child to replace Noah. Grace found Cassie being care for by Alice's mother Millie Johnson, Alice had run off chasing after a man. When Grace returned to town with Cassie, she was shock to learn that Noah was alive and getting stronger all the time. Grace would later raise Cassie for over a year until Grace revealed Cassie's true identity to Sharon and Cassie went to live with Sharon. Nick and Sharon split and but soon made up and Cassie came to to live with Nick, Sharon and Noah. 2000's: Nick and Sharon briefly split following an affair Nick had with Grace but when Alice then came to town to get Cassie back, the custody battle for Cassie brought Nick and Sharon back together. Nick and Sharon later won custody of Cassie and Nick adopted Cassie. The family is happy for awhile but Matt returns to town with a new face and under the alias of Carter Mills. He once again rapes Sharon. Matt's true identity is revealed when he dies after driving off a cliff. Sharon discovers that she is pregnant and is unsure if Nick or Matt was the father. Sharon was later in a car accident and gave birth to a stillborn daughter and DNA test reveal that Nick was the child's father. Sharon and Nick's marriage takes a hit following these events and Sharon has an affair with Diego Guittierez. When the affair is revealed, Sharon leaves town for a few months. While she is out of town, she meets Cameron Kirsten and the two have an affair but he brutally abuses her. Sharon returns to Genoa after her injuries heal, but is horrified when Cameron comes to town on business with Newman Enterprises. Also around this time, Frank comes to town and meets Cassie once but she remains unaware of who he is. Meanwhile, Cameron continues to make problems for Sharon. She briefly believes that she killed him, but he is later tracked down and jailed for his crimes. Sharon becomes restless as a housewife, and wants to become a stripper, Nick gives her a job at spokesperson for Jabot Cosmetics to occupy her. In 2005, Sharon and Nick's world is turned upside down when Cassie dies in a car accident. Before her death, Cassie tells the pair that they will have another daughter. Sharon and Nick's marriage slowly begins to fall apart and leads Nick to have an affair with Phyllis Summers. Phyllis comes pregnant with Nick's child and this leads to the divorce of Nick and Sharon. Sharon later has a one night stand with Bradley "Brad" Carlton before she then becomes involved with John "Jack" Abbott Jr. Sharon and Jack get married and a few months later, Nick is presumed dead in a plane crash. When Nick returns a few months later but has amnesia. He believes that he and Sharon are still married and that Cassie is still alive. Nick's memories return some time later. Both Nick and Sharon's marriages begin to fail. Sharon begins having an affair with both Jack's brother William "Billy" Abbott and Nick. Sharon becomes pregnant with but is unsure if Jack, Billy or Nick is the father of her unborn child. DNA test reveal that Nick is the father of Sharon's child but on the day that Sharon gets the test, Nick's daughter Summer is hospitalized with an allergic reaction. Sharon seeing that Summer needs Nick's full attention. Nick returned to Phyllis and got the married on track. Sharon's mental heath during the remainder of her pregnant went down hill and she was commited to a mental hospital where Ashley Abbott was staying. Nick learns the truth about being the father of Sharon's child. But later that night, Sharon goes into labour and delivers a baby girl Faith Cassidy Newman. After birth, Nick's half-brother Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. steals the baby and gives the baby to Ashley Abbott because he had cause her to have a miscarriage and hysterical pregnancy, Ashley was also in the mental hospital. Ashley names the girl Faith Colleen Newman. Collins, Sharon Collins, Sharon